Rewrite ${((4^{4})(5^{8}))^{4}}$ in the form ${4^n \times 5^m}$.
Solution: ${ ((4^{4})(5^{8}))^{4} = (4^{(4)(4)})(5^{(8)(4)})} $ ${\hphantom{ ((4^{4})(5^{8}))^{4}} = 4^{16} \times 5^{32}} $